The Survivor Among the Dead
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Dr. Hanji Zoe has tried to cure the Titan disease for months. She can't figure out how to get rid of the parasite out of the victims, and every single patient she tried to cure has died. That is, until she meets Eren Jäger, who has been infected by the Titan disease and is immune. And so begins the quest of many heroes...Rated T for violence, language, Hanji, Sasha, and Levi.
1. Yet another lost

**Ace: Hello reader! Welcome to The Survivor Among the Dead, which is about Hanji as a doctor and Levi as a surgeon, with Connie, Sasha, Petra, and Krista as their assistants. That'll be fun and entertaining to read... Especially Sasha, Levi, and Hanji as medics…**

**This story will be funny, but it will have its sad moments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Yet another lost

Hanji

I sighed as I looked at the pale male before us on the operating table. "I couldn't save him quick enough. He's died."

My assistant Sasha nodded solemnly and picked the male up. "Where shall I take him?"

"Take him to the coroner on the fifth floor. The door that leads to his office is black."

Sasha nodded briskly and left, freaking out a little about the dead boy in her arms. I turned around and walked towards the back of the room, where my lab was. I shut the door behind me and smiled for the first time in 24 hours, excited that I was going to do research on the Titans.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Exhaling, I went over to my table and turned the lights on. I sighed unhappily. No one had brought some Titans for me to examine. Unhappily I turned my computer on and was patiently waiting for it to boot up when I heard my friend Levi ask, "Done with work early?"

"The boy was stung earlier than he told us. If we had known he was stung earlier, we could have guessed where the parasite was. Or rather, we could have attempted to. Why did you skip out Levi? And why are you here?"

"Cleaning," he muttered darkly as he sat down on the other chair. "Sasha left the lounge messy with the leftover of her snacks. And I guessed that you would be here. You practically live in the filthy room." Levi swept his feather duster on the cabinet, probably convinced that it was covered in dust.

"She's a growing girl," I giggled as I playfully punched his shoulder. "Besides, she was eating crackers. Of course a mess would be made with all the crumbs and whatnot."

"I thought that brat preferred potatoes over everything else."

"She prefers her potatoes hot, and we didn't have any potatoes ready. If that boy hadn't come in, then she would have been eating a potato right now."

"Something wrong Hanji? You normally are more hyper than this. Not that I mind," he added quietly.

I sighed. "I don't know. I thought I would know more about the Titan parasites, but we haven't discovered anything new. And we can't really know more until I get new specimens."

"How long have the parasites been around again?" Levi was busy cleaning the nearby countertop due to a tiny smudge I had left 4 hours earlier.

"Two months. And over 100 victims," I replied.

Levi began to speak. "One would think-"

Petra burst into the lab suddenly, panting really hard. "T-there's a-a boy in the front o-of the h-hospital w-who collapsed. He-he as the Titan d-disease."

I jumped out of my chair and shut my computer down. I was hoping to do research today, but I don't have any specimens, nor would I have the time to research them if I had them. "Bring him in," I murmured.

Petra nodded and dashed out. Levi went to the Titan operating room, where all of the patients who had the disease have died. I looked at the floor with pain, knowing that I may not be able to save the boy who will soon be brought into my care.

* * *

**A partial clipping from a news article that is attached to Hanji's wall of Titan photographs and human x-rays:**

_The Titan disease had appeared out of nowhere. No one knows where it came from, or how it only affects humans. The bug has the body of a fly with a grotesque human head on top. It flies to its victim and bites them, inserting itself into the human's system. It enters the blood stream and begins to attack the red blood cells and the white blood cells, destroying them quickly. After 2 hours of entering the system, it attacks the liver. After 3 hours, the kidneys are targeted. Then when 4 hours have passed since it entered the body, it damages the stomach, slowly destroying it. After another 30 minutes, it attacks the heart or the brain, effectively killing the victim. No one can stop the Titans from biting people. On some occasions, the humans have killed the Titans by swatting them with books and other objects when spotted. Once the parasite is killed, it cannot affect humans. But there is no data over how they reproduce or for how long they have been around. All data that we have collected has come from the research of Dr. Hanji Zoe and Dr. Levi Ackerman._

* * *

**Ace: That was chapter 1. Hanji may be seen as OOC as she serious right here, but as she just failed to save a life, I can see her feeling guilty. And this isn't the first time she has failed to kill the parasite. Don't worry; she is a little crazy later... Around Chapter 2 or so. Might write the next chapter from Petra's POV... **

**The boy who died in the beginning of the chapter was an unnamed OC. I didn't want to kill anyone...  
**

**There is only one thing that I can say about the Titans right now: There was some experimentation on flies or some other small creature by humans... But I won't say who made them... At least, not yet…**

**Ace**


	2. Eren Jaeger

**Ace: Here's chapter 2. And yes, the collapsed boy is Eren. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eren Jäger

Petra

I was waiting patiently for the patient to arrive when Hanji finally entered the room, looking quite upset. Preparing the cold cloths needed to cool any possible fever that might occur, I asked, "Is something wrong?"

Hanji looked at the ground before giving me a solemn look. "We may not be able to save this boy, making the fatality rate of today 4 people. AND I DIDN'T GET ANY MORE TITAN SPECIMENS! NO ONE BROUGHT ME ANY!"

"Calm down Hanji," I said as I quickly gave her a hug. "I call Erwin and see if he can send us any new specimens. And we might be able to save this patient."

"Why would you want those blasted creatures in here?" Levi muttered darkly as he was busy cleaning the floor.

"Research," Hanji responded. "And because they are fun to examine."

"Why are you cleaning Levi?" I asked. "We have a janitorial service. They're the ones who clean the room, not you."

"They don't do a good job with cleaning. They missed a spot."

"Levi, STOP IT!" I yelled. "The patient may come in soon and we need all hands to try to prevent it! You can't prioritize cleaning over human life!"

"The brat's not here yet, so this is not prioritizing cleaning over human life. Speaking of which, where are the other brats?"

"We're here!" Connie and Sasha yelled as they held a young boy with brown hair. Connie had the boy's legs and Sasha had the arms, which, while it was a little comical, was actually quite dangerous. My thoughts were proven when they tripped and dropped the patient on the floor, and he began to moan.

"That's not how you carry a patient," I began to scold them while I picked up the patient up. "You're suppose to either use the stretcher or a bed, not carry him like that! And you dropped him! He could get a concussion!"

"He doesn't have a concussion. He fell on his back, not his head. And he didn't fall from a great height, and I don't think that you can get a concussion from doing that*," Hanji stated somewhat calmly as I laid him on the operating table. "Let's see what stage of the infection he's in... CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She screamed loudly. Weird as it seems, it was quite effective. The boy covered his ears. "Jeez... You're right next to me. No need to make my ears bleed."

"So he's in the early stages... We might have a chance to save him," Hanji whispered excitedly. Motioning for me to write everything down, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Eren Jäger," he responded tiredly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Shiganshina."

"Do you know where you were bitten?"

Eren held his hand up. "Right here," he pointed to the palm, where there was swelling underneath the thumb.

Hanji began to sweat as she asked the last question. "How long ago were you bitten? You don't have to give an exact time."

"Around... Twelve. I was looking at a clock when it happened."

I glanced at my watch. Eren had exactly 3 hours and thirty minutes left to live unless we acted now. I paled and gulped. I hope that we could save him, or else another life will be lost.

Hanji saw my expression and picked up Eren like he was an infant. Confused, I looked over to Levi to get some reassurance. He was just as mystified as I was, however, along with Connie. Sasha, however, was too busy eating a potato to notice what was going on.

"To the x-ray room!" Hanji declared as she ran out of the room with a struggling Eren in her arms. Levi, Connie, and I dashed after her in an effort to stop her while Sasha stayed behind, finishing her potato. We burst into the room to see Hanji strapping Eren to the table and Krista freaking out to the side. I ran over to her side and picked up the papers she probably dropped. "What did Hanji say when she entered the room?"

"She wants to see if she can use the x-ray machine to guess where the Titan is," she responded meekly.

Levi walked over to the table and stopped suddenly. "Where does it hurt brat?"

"Here," Eren pointed to his chest. Levi nodded and looked to Connie, Krista and me. "Leave," he commanded.

Nodding, all of us left and entered the hallway where we waited patiently for them to be done.

* * *

After hearing screaming for a few minutes (most likely Eren's), Hanji emerged happily out of the room. "Eren survived!"

My jaw dropped. "No way. How did you do it? This is a miracle!" I followed Hanji into the room.

"Levi kept asking Eren questions, and when it was near his stomach, Levi cut Eren's stomach and pulled the Titan out."

"Why was there screaming? Did you use the anesthesia this time?"

"We did! It's just.. When Levi dropped the Titan into the jar, Eren woke up suddenly, saw the blood, and was convinced that Levi was going to kill him."

"Makes sense," I said. "Where is Levi?"

"He's disinfecting the room," Hanji sighed. "Eren's over there."

We walked over to Eren. He lay there on the bed, exhausted. Hanji grabbed some cloths. "We sewed the wound up. Now let's-" Hanji stopped suddenly as after she removed the blanket. All of the blood drained from my face.

There was no evidence of the Titan being removed. It was like Eren never got hurt... Or had the stitches.

* * *

**Before Hanji, Levi, and Petra left the room, there was a magazine article on Hanji's desk, Petra left a notebook on her desk, and Levi's desk had a book.**

**This is the article that was open on Hanji's desk:**

_Abnormal Titans_

_By Dr. Hanji Zoe_

_After most Titans infect humans, most of them escape and wait a bit to infect other humans. The time period ranges from a day to a month, depending on the weather, the human, etc. But there are Abnormal, or Variant, Titans, which are among the deadliest. They strike at random, but after entering the system, its pattern of attack is random. They'll strike three random organs, with one of them being the heart. The Abnormal Titans leave after causing major damage to victim, who dies within an hour or two of being bitten. To avoid getting bitten by an Abnormal Titan, avoid sewage areas or farms, where they gather most of them time. Doing this merely decreases the chances of getting bitten by them._

...

**On Petra's desk is her notepad, listing the symptoms of the Titan disease:**

_1\. After being bitten, there is swelling where the bite is_

_2\. After 1 hour of being bitten, the victim begins to sweat and moan about the pain._

_3\. After 2 hours, the victim pales and begins to thrash around a little._

_4\. After 3 hours, the victim screams hysterically and the thrashing intensifies. All communication from the victim is officially gone and they _

_5\. After 4 hours, the victim stops thrashing around, but keeps moaning._

_5\. After the last thirty minutes, the victim closes their eyes and dies._

_**THIS DOES NOT APPLY TO ABNORMALS!**_

* * *

**What's on Levi's desk? A book titled "A History of Hospital Cleanliness".****

**Ace: That was a long chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and I had to make sure that everything was consistent. **

**What was my favorite part about this chapter? Hanji running off like a maniac with Eren. That part makes me laugh a lot, because I can see it happen. And as for Eren, they're gonna keep him in the hospital for examination.**

**As for Mikasa, Armin, Ymir, etc., they will appear later. I know for sure that Reiner and Bertolt will for sure appear next chapter. Erwin will be mentioned, along with Mikasa and Armin. Jean might appear in the same chapter. And Marco and Annie will appear later.**

**Some notes;**

***Hanji should have been more scientific. She's a doctor in this story! She should know how to say this scientifically!**

**** I am pretty sure this book does not exist in real life. It's here because I see Levi reading stuff like this.**

**That is all (for this chapter). Till next time.**

**Ace**


	3. Eren's (attempted) escape

**Ace: I keep making mistakes when I write chapters, so when I update this story, there is a good chance that I edited the previous chapter(s). In this case, I edited the last two chapters.**

**And I'm starting to wonder what kind of hospital is being run here, with Sasha eating potatoes, Levi being a super clean freak, and Hanji being Hanji.**

**As for Eren knowing the characters, he heard them talking to each other and saying each other's names. He didn't develop telepathy at all. If he did, that would be creepy. And that **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Eren's (attempted) escape

Eren

"It's a miracle that you survived," Dr. Petra told me. "Everyone else who had it before you died. Do you have some sort of immunity, or were we just lucky with you?"

"I have no idea," I responded. Everything was overwhelming right now. After I woke up, Dr. Hanji, Dr. Levi, Connie, and Krista began to ask me a thousand questions... All at the same time. Petra came in and took me away to take x-rays, and all she asked was how I felt. After she took the x-rays, she took me to a room, where I would stay for the next few weeks or so for examination purposes. And no one else knew that I was in here.

"May I ask a question about something?" She said quietly.

"Sure."

"Hanji said she sewed your wound up, but there is no evidence of that happening, or that Levi performed the operation. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Dr. Rall."

"That's okay. I understand," she said with a smile. "And please, call me Petra."

"Okay."

Krista peeked her head into the room. "Erwin needs to see you Petra."

Petra sighed. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," she told me sternly. With that, she got out of her chair and followed Krista out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, I jumped off of my bed and stood in front of the door in order to escape the hospital. The doctors here were insane (excluding Krista and Petra), and despite the fact that I admire Levi, as he was one of the greatest doctors alive today, he kinda scared me. Besides, I needed to get home. Like now.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and quietly moved through the hallways, hoping that no one would see me. Going down some stairs, I saw a lounge that was for the doctors. A brown-haired doctor was sitting on the couch there, looking at something in her hands as the tv was on, and I snuck by her. It wasn't until I almost reached the elevator that I heard, "Halt!"

I turned around and saw a blond haired teen and a much taller browned haired teenager looking at me. Their name tags read Reiner and Bertolt, respectively. Both of them had brown jackets on with white pants, with a pair of wings on a badge that was pined on the jacket pocket and on the sleeves.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You're not suppose to be here, Eren Jäger. You're suppose to be in your room, according to Dr. Hanji," Reiner told me. He made a signal to Bertolt, and both of them grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I yelled at them as they attempted to drag me back to my room. I kept struggling, and I failed to escape. I wish that I could escape their grasp.

Something snapped inside of me, and I felt some change go over my body. I don't what changed, but I knew that I was now eye level with Reiner. His eyes widened after seeing me and he stumbled back. I fisted Bertolt's jacket and threw him at the wall. He grunted and looked back at me. Reiner swung at me, and I caught his fist. Twisting it, I caused him him to flip over and fall on his back. Bertolt ran at me, and I kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over and fall down. Reiner got back up and attempted to knock me down. I evaded his legs and grabbed his left leg. Swinging him around, I spun around and tossed him at Bertolt, who fell down again. Neither of them could get up at that point. Seeing this, I dashed off into the corridor, heading towards the elevator.

I probably would have escaped if Levi hadn't exited the janitor closet at that very second. Crashing into the door, I slumped on the ground and blacked out.

* * *

When I came to a few hours later, I saw Hanji staring down at me. "I have questions. Number 1, why did you escape?" She asked.

"Because we scared him and he wants to see his family," Petra said as she pulled Hanji away. "I mean, the poor kid thought that Levi was going to kill him. Can't say that I blame him."

"Oh," Hanji said. After a few seconds she added, "You managed to beat up out two trainee security guards, Reiner and Bertolt."

"It wasn't that bad," I told her.

"According to our security cameras," Levi stated calmly as he was cleaning a monitor, "You picked up Bertolt, who is 22 cm taller than you*, and threw him at a wall. You also spun Reiner around and tossed him at Bertolt."

"He did?!" Hanji said excitedly. "Now I want to examine Eren's blood and put him through a bunch of tests. Can I drain his blood?"

I freaked out and began to move away from her. "Please don't."

"No, you cannot Hanji," Petra and Levi said simultaneously as they dragged Hanji away from me. They dragged her out of my room, and locked it behind them.

So much for seeing Mom, Mikasa, and Armin, I thought silently.

* * *

**Ymir was the person in the doctor's lounge, listening to music, so she didn't see Bertolt get thrown at a wall, Reiner get thrown, or see Eren escape. After she decided to get coffee, she looked up and saw this on the television:**

**"One week has past since the disappearance of renowned Dr. Grisha Jaeger. Witnesses saw him leave Shiganshina for work last week, but no one saw him return home. No one is entirely sure about what happened, but rumors claim that he has been kidnapped or left to protect his family. His wife Carla and son Eren, along with his adopted children Armin and Mikasa are asking for anyone with his whereabouts to come up."**

**With that, Ymir remembered that a boy had come to her in the front of the hospital, and he had the Titan disease. She remembered that his name was Eren, as she had to write down his name when she sent for some people to send him to Hanji and Levi. Could he be Dr. Grisha's son? If so, then why was he in Trost? And why so far from Shiganshina? The hospital is in the middle of the city!**

* * *

**Ace: Semi-cliffhanger, but I already have the next chapter planned out. Also, Trost and Shiganshina are next to each other, with Shiganshina being the surburbs of Trost.**

**Poor Eren. He gets tormented a lot, but the next chapter will be nicer to him. And at the same time, I'm wondering how Levi got a hold of the tapes, as I don't think that he normally has access to them. It's likely that another person told Levi. Or he broke into the room somehow without Erwin's permission. Most likely the second possibility happened.**

**Next chapter will explain how Armin is Eren's adopted brother. **

**If voices count as appearances, then Eren's mom, Mikasa, and Armin will appear. Jean is going to appear next time... I think.**

**Forgot to clarify something: If one gets bitten by a Titan, you die after 4 hours and 30 minutes. If you get bitten by the Variants (or Abnormal), then you die after an hour. Except if you're Eren... And the fact that Levi managed to locate the Titan in Eren was sheer luck... At least, on Levi's part...**

**Notes:**

*** Or about 5 inches taller. Eren's around 5' 7" and Bertolt is around 6' 2". In cm, Eren is 170 cm tall. Bertolt is 193 cm and Reiner is 185 cm, for those who don't know.**

**Dang, did Eren give his height out? Nah, at one point they had him stand (before he escaped), and he was as tall as Hanji, and so they wrote it down, as they knew Hanji's height. As for Bertolt, it was in his application for an internship for a police officer at the hospital.**

**Ace**


	4. The Dreaded Call

**Ace: Why is Eren so far from home? Plot convenience.**

**...**

**Kidding, there is a reason for that, and it will be partially in this chapter and next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dreaded Call

"Eren," Petra said as she entered my room.

I blinked and slowly got up, because I was asleep earlier. "Yeah?"

"Is there anyone we can call, brat?" Levi muttered as he entered and began to dust the table.

"My mom. My dad went missing about a week ago."

"What is the name of your mother?" Petra asked as she pulled her phone out and handed to me so I can put the number in.

"Her name is Kalura Jäger. My dad's Dr. Grisha Jäger."

"I knew that name was familiar," Petra muttered. She grabbed her notebook and threw it at Levi's head.* "You suck, Levi."

He growled and began to disinfect it. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me that Eren was the son of your former mentor."

Levi stopped cleaning and looked at Petra. "I don't need to remember everything. Besides, the brat was 9 when he visited the hospital on a trip with his dad. He looks different now."

I blinked. "I don't remember that trip."

Levi sighed. "Stupid brat... You ran off when your dad was doing work, so I had to go chase after you. It took forever because you kept laughing and hiding somewhere else. When I finally caught to you, you made a mess in one of the hospital rooms, which meant that I had to clean it up."

"Still don't remember."

Petra motioned for us to be quiet as she put the phone on speaker. "Mrs.

Kalura?" She asked as she held the phone between herself and me.

"Yes?" My mother responded, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"My name is Dr. Rall. I work in the Trost Survey hospital."

"That's where my husband work. Did something happen?"

"Yes. It's about your son Eren."

"What happen to my son?" Fear was now evident in Mom's voice. "Mikasa, Armin, I'm on the phone. Continue, Dr. Rall. I'm putting the phone on speaker so my other two children can hear."

"Okay," Petra replied. "Your son had contracted the Ti-"

Immediately, I heard my mom burst into panic as I heard some sobbing- from Armin and Mikasa- in the background. "E-Eren's dead?! Wh-when did he catch the T-Titan disease?"

"Nice going Petra," Levi muttered.

I grabbed the phone and thought hard for a second. "Hey Armin, did you beat the Water Temple level in the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DS?"

The crying stopped, and it was so quiet we could hear someone from downstairs yelling at a nurse.

"E-Eren?" Armin asked nervously.

"I'm alive," I replied with a smile.

A loud thud could be heard, and Armin freaked out. "Wah!"

"What happened?"

"Mom fainted," Mikasa said as I could hear take the phone from Armin. "Armin, could you move her to the couch?"

Levi left the room, probably because he was bored of listening to the phone conversation.

"What happened Eren?!" Mikasa said when I didn't say anything. "Why did you leave home?"

"I can't remember... I know I told Mom I was getting eggs, and as I was going to the store to get them... I blacked out and woke up a while later near the Survey Hospital, and I know somehow that I was bitten by a Titan."

"I forbid you from leaving the house when you get home," Mikasa informed me.

"Can't. Dr. Levi won't let me leave until he's sure-"

"WHY NOT?!" Mikasa yelled into the phone, almost rendering me deaf. "Calm down Mikasa... It's just a precaution. It's just to make sure I don't mutate or die suddenly."

Petra smirked. As this happened, I decided that it would be best to not let Mikasa know that I thought that Levi was going to kill me as I was getting out of the anesitha. If I did, then the situation would get worse, and Mikasa would find a way to drag me out of the hospital right now.

"Eren?" My mom asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're okay. At least part of my stress is gone now."

Petra grabbed the phone. "Ms. Kalura? Would you like to visit Eren today?"

"I would like to, but I can't. Part of our roof cave in yesterday, so I have to wait for the roof company to check it out. But I will come on Friday."

"I wanna see Eren," Mikasa and Armin whined simultaneously.

My mom sighed. "Dr. Rall, my two children would like to visit Eren this afternoon. Is that fine?"

"Of course," Petra replied.

"Good. They will arrive at 3."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," my mother replied. "And thank you."

"Your welcome," Petra said as she shut her phone off. She got up. "I have to go Eren. Go see if you can help Hanji today with her research."

"Okay," I shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"To go see another patient. He broke his leg, and I'm trying to get him to rest."

"Why?"

"He keeps making the injury worse when he runs or puts to much pressure on it."

"Why does he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want to be here, like you did earlier," Petra said with a grin. By this point, we were walking to Hanji's lab when we saw a light brown haired boy in black clothes and a white cast on his left leg standing near the elevator.

"Jean," Petra said sternly. "Why did you escape again?"

"I don't need to be here."

"Go to your room!"

"Why? I'm not injured badly right now."

"Just listen to Petra. She's the qualified one here," I muttered as I tried to pass Jean. He held his cast up and I tripped on it, falling on my face.

Before Petra could admonish Jean, I jumped back up on my feet and socked Jean in the face as he did the same to me. He tried to punch me again, but I ducked and kicked his stomach We kept going back and forth with different moved until I felt a hand grab my collar and throw me at the wall.

"Ow!" I hissed. I looked up and saw Levi glaring at me. "What are you doing brat?"

"Jean tripped me."

"So you punched him back?" A blonde haired man asked. He wore a green jacket with the hospital symbol on it, brown pants, and he had a name tag that read "Erwin".

"I-I did," I replied.

"Stupid brat," Levi muttered as he walked off.

Erwin held his hand out and helped me up. "Come with me Eren. I have some questions to ask you."

"Stupid Jean," I muttered as I followed Erwin to Hanji's lab.

"Idiot Jäger," he responded as Petra led him away.

* * *

**Armin was writing some notes down in his research journal (full of battle strategies, along with cures for the average illness) when Petra called. It reads:**

_**The Five Most Influential Doctors of Our Time According to the Media (and plenty of research):**_

_**1\. Dr. Levi Ackerman- former Heart surgeon who has save over 100 lives and is currently trying to find a cure for the Titan disease.**_

_**2\. Erwin Smith- Head of the Trost Survey Hospital, was once a eye doctor for two years.**_

_**3\. Dr. Hanji Zoe- The head of the Titan research program and works alongside Dr. Levi to cure the Titan epidemic.**_

_**4\. Dr. Petra Rall- a nurse who is good at helping people walk; now assists Dr. Levi and Dr. Hanji with the Titan cure.**_

_**5\. Dr. Grisha Jäger- Pediatrician who could cure major illnesses and could do almost anything; currently missing**_

* * *

**In the hallway where Eren and Jean decided to beat each other up, there is a poster with the Trost Survey Hospital Symbol (Wings of Freedom with Hermes' Caduceus). It reads:**

**Wanna be a surgeon? Or do you want to study the different medicines? Or does being a police officer seem interesting? Then come apply for an internship at the Trost Survey Hospital! Anyone from ages 14-18 can apply for free. For more info, contact your school counselor.**

* * *

**Ace: Another chapter done. And I threw Erwin in there because it made the story better. And I included Jean this time. Yay, I remembered!**

**I'm kinda worried about Mikasa and Armin's visit... Something bad is going to happen. And I-**

**Levi: *casually hits Ace in the head with a broom as he walks by cleaning* Oops... My bad brat.**

**Ace: You did that to stop me from spoiling anything, correct?**

**Levi: Correct.**

**Ace: Whatever. Till next time. *gets whacked in the head again and sighs***


	5. Hanji's Sadness & Mikasa's Insanity

**Ace: Finally, the chapter where Mikasa and Armin appear. And Hanji goes berserk in this chapter.**

**This chapter is from both Eren's and Armin's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Hanji's Sadness/Mikasa's Insanity

Eren

"Thank you Eren," Erwin told me as he got up from the desk. We were in Hanji's lab, and he was asking me questions about the Titan disease and my life. We were, at least, until I casually mentioned something about my father. That's when Erwin began to pester me with questions about him. As it turns out, my dad was Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Petra's mentor, and Erwin wanted to know what happened to him after he moved to Shiganshina. After explaining all the details I could, Erwin signaled that the interview was over.

"Erwin?" I asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yes?" He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Levi mentioned that I came here once when I was 9. Is that true?"

He laughed. "I remember. You were running around the 2nd floor, exploring the place as I was talking to your dad, and when you left our sight, I had Levi chase after you. He wasn't too happy about it afterwards. I can't say I blame him. You broke one of the elevators by pressing all the buttons in there and went in the other one to the 9th floor, forcing Levi to run up the stairs. Then you went and made a mess in one of the empty patient rooms. It was funny, because Levi had thrown you over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs, and you were laughing. It was even funnier because you were as tall as Levi at this point. To keep you safe from Levi's wrath of forcing you to clean the hospital, I had Petra babysit you, and thankfully, you didn't cause any problems for her."

"I don't remember that incident," I admitted.

Erwin frowned and wrote something down on his notepad. "Hmm... I wonder why... Sorry, I have to go Eren."

"Okay. Bye Erwin."

As Erwin left, Hanji came in excitedly holding boxes, with a nervous Connie, a bored Levi, and a potato-eating Sasha behind her.

"Guess what Eren?" She asked energetically as she carefully placed the boxes down. "You may go," she told Sasha and Connie, who immediately dashed out of the room after placing their boxes down.

"What?" I replied, cringing at the thought of whatever could be in the box.

"I got some Titan specimens!"

"No wonder you're so happy," Levi muttered as he grabbed a broom.

"Eren," Hanji began, "unpack that box there. Don't worry, the Titans are in containers, so they won't bite you again."

I nodded slowly and began to remove the Titans from the boxes. Despite Hanji's reassurance that I wouldn't be bitten, it still was nerve-racking to see the Titans in the containers.

Hanji took the containers and began to label them. "I'm so happy! I have over 100 Titan specimens!"

"You are insane," I muttered quietly.

Hanji turned to me. "I need a bit of your blood. Not that much-" she said quietly as she saw me freak out "- just a little bit. Can I do it know before I forget?"

I nodded slowly and held my arm out. Hanji grabbed the needle and wipe, and sat me down. She wiped the area and then drew some blood. After getting the amount she wanted, she pulled the needle out and bandaged the area. "Thanks Eren," she said happily as she put the blood into a vial and set it near her computer.

"Your welcome."

"Now to just-" Hanji began before she stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"AHHHHHH! NOOOO!" She screamed as she fell on her knees. "MY SPECIMENS!"

Most of the Titans in the jars were dead. I went over and picked one up, faintly smelling Clorox in it.

"Good riddance," Levi muttered.

"YOU KILLED THEM!" Hanji yelled.

"Not all of them. And it was a test to see if they could survive Clorox. And they cannot."

"LIAR!"

At that point, Petra came in and led me away from the coming fight. To make sure that no one would get hurt, she locked the door behind her so that Hanji and Levi wouldn't leave. On that note, she led me to the arcade that was in the hospital.

* * *

Armin

Watching Mikasa on the subway was like watching Eren playing Halo 4 after he downs 2 Throwback Mountain Dews. For those who haven't seen it, he gets really jumpy and hyper. That's how Mikasa was the entire time, except she was jittery wjile eren was flat out nuts and beserk as he screamed about killing the creatures in the game.

When it stopped, Mikasa jumped off and ran off to the hospital, forcing me to chase after her. After running two blocks (with difficulty; I'm not that athletic), she was impatiently waiting for me at the doors.

"Don't you want to see Eren?" She asked.

"Let me catch my breath," was my response.

Undaunted, Mikasa grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the hospital. After we entered, a blonde haired girl pointed us to the desk, where a browned hair girl was looking at the blonde until she saw us enter. The blonde's name tag read 'Krista' and the brunette's read 'Ymir'. "How can I help you?" Ymir asked with a bored expression on her face.

Mikasa let go of my wrist. "I am Mikasa Ackerman. This is my brother Armin Arlert, and we are here to see our brother Eren Jäger."

Ymir blinked and looked at us funny. "Are you Dr. Jäger's adopted children?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "Let me see where Eren is, as he is doing different things around the hospital. For now, just sit down over there if I were you."

Mikasa turned around and walked over to the waiting area. I followed her and sat down next to a black haired boy with freckles on his face. In his hands, he held an iPhone.

"Is that Cut the Rope?" I asked him.

He laughed. "Nope, it's just Angry Birds. What are you here for?" He turned his phone off and looked at me.

"I'm here to see my brother Eren Jäger."

"I'm here to see my friend Jean. I'm Marco Bott." He held his hand out.

"Armin Arlert." I shook it back.

He gave me a funny look. "You don't share the same last name with him?"

"I'm adopted. My parents died on a business trip when I was 6, and my grandfather was killed when I was 10."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said apologetically.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Mikasa?" Ymir asked from the desk. "I found Eren. He's near Room 21-"

With that sentence not completed, Mikasa sped off into the nearby hallway.

"Mikasa!" Without thinking, I got up and started to go after her. Within a few seconds, I heard Marco panting behind me.

"Why-" I began to pant as I asked him.

"Things seem like that they are about to get ugly, so I better come help!" He replied.

I nodded after a few seconds and kept running.

After a few twists and turns, we finally managed to catch up to Mikasa, but that was only because two junior security guards stood in her way. The blonde one came up to her saying, "Miss, you can't come her-"

"Yaaa!" Mikasa grabbed his wrist and swung him around, throwing him at his friend. Both fell down, and neither got up, probably because they knew better than to mess with Mikasa. Mikasa jumped over them, forcing Marco and I to follow her.

"Shut up Horseface!" I heard Eren yell down the hallway.

"So what, wimp?" Another voice spat. "There isn't a law that says that I can't speak!"

"Shoot, that sounds like Jean," Marco muttered as we followed Mikasa as the scuffling got louder.

"Sounds like Eren's there too," I replied.

We rounded a corner and the three of us stopped, only to see Jean being restrained by Dr. Erwin and Eren being restrained by Dr. Levi. Both teens were yelling at each other, and were struggling to punch each other.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she dashed forward and tackled Eren, causing Dr. Levi to let go of him and have Eren fall on the ground. I dashed towards Eren as Marco casually walked up and began to chat with Jean.

"Mikasa? What are you doing?" Eren asked bewilderedly.

"I've missed you," she whispered. As she continued to squeeze Eren, I noticed Dr. Erwin and Dr. Levi leave the room, probably feeling uncomfortable with what was going on.

"I did too. Hey Armin," Eren said casually.

I nodded. "Good to see you too. Oh, and I beat The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D earlier today after you left the house. Speaking of which, what happened?"

Eren frowned. "I can't remember... I know I went to get eggs, but after I left the street we live on, I kinda blacked out and woke up near the hospital an hour or so later, knowing a Titan had bit me."

Mikasa grabbed Eren tighter and began to cry on his shoulder, allowing all of her feelings to come out. Eren got into a sitting position and hugged her back while I repositioned her scarf, glad that the three of us were still together.

* * *

**Krista held an article in her hands when Mikasa dashed out of the waiting room. It reads:**

_**5 years ago on June 13th, Mr. Ackerman, Mrs. Ackerman, and Mr. Arlert were all killed when a bank robber came by and shot them in front of the Ackerman's daughter Mikasa and Mr. Arlert's grandson Armin. Dr. Grisha Jäger restrained the man and had his wife call the Military Police while his son Eren calmed down the children. The burglar was arrested and sent to jail while Dr. Jäger adopted Mikasa and Armin as his children. We will forever salute this man for his dedication to protecting the peace and saving lives.**_

* * *

**Ace: Another chapter down. I tried to cram in as much as possible, and as a result, I have to extend Mikasa and Armin's visit.**

**Reiner and Bertolt got beaten up again. I feel sorry for them, and if this keeps up, they'll probably quit. I hope they don't though. They help make the story awesome. And I included how Armin and Mikasa were adopted by Eren's family.**

**Also, I wrote a new fic called Assassinate the 104th! It is NOT a spin-off of this story, and I will keep updating this story along with that one.**

**Levi: That all you want to say, brat?**

**Ace: *salutes* Yes sir! And could you stop sneaking up on me like that?**

**Levi: *whacks Ace in the head with a broom and continues to clean***

**Ace: *rubs head and begins to curse silently* Until next time readers!**


	6. Dreaded News

**Ace: Here's chapter 6. Next chapter... Well, it's a surprise. And sorry for the somewhat short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 6: Dreaded News

Eren

"Um... Mikasa?" I asked as we were walking towards the arcade in the hospital. "You can let go of me now..."

Armin laughed. "She hasn't had her Eren time. Let her continue to hug you."

"But it feels like my ribcage is getting squeezed..."

"You want a happy Mikasa or an angry Mikasa?"

"Happy Mikasa," I replied quickly. When Mikasa was in a bad mood, the temperature in the air literally drops 30 degrees and Mikasa gets very scary and dangerous. Hence we constantly try to keep Mikasa in a good mood.

Armin gave me a slight smug look. "Thought so."

We had reached the arcade by this point, and I seriously began to wonder if this was truly a hospital or some secret training facility. The arcade was four stories tall, with a zipline, obstacle course, laser tag area, a rollerskating arena, a paintball area, a virtual reality simulator, and a rock climbing area of sorts.

"Damn," was all I managed to say. Mikasa looked surprised by this, and words failed Armin.

"So..." I began.

"Let's go to the video games section," Armin suggested. We followed him there, and all sorts of games- along with all the consoles ever made- lined the walls. Wordlessly, Armin walked over to the Donkey Kong game in the back.

"It's broken," a blonde girl said as she went to put a sign up. "It randomly kills Mario as he climbs stairs and has Donkey Kong glitch at random times. Sorry."

"No worries," Armin replied. He turned around and went over to the Xboxes. "Mikasa, Eren, wanna play?"

With that, we joined him and we were going to begin to play when Petra ran to us, worry in her eyes.

"Armin! Mikasa! Eren! We have bad news, I need you to come with me right now!"

Exchanging a glance at my siblings, we turned and followed Petra out of the arcade. When we were near the ER, Hanji came out to meet us.

"It's your mom. When they came to inspect the roof, your mom got close to the hole and- and a plank fell on her. She's in a coma, and she may never wake up."

* * *

**Annie watched Eren, Mikasa, and Armin leave the arcade in a hurry. After taking some notes, she turned around and headed towards the defective Donkey Kong game. Inserting two coins in, she hit the system and moved to the side. The game went into the ground, revealing a passageway that led underground. She went down it as the game returned to its original position.**

**Turning on a flashlight, she walked through the different hallways and shivered. Despite the fact that she had her jacket, the air was rather cold. They had to keep it that way to prevent suspicion if the electrical bill was way above the needed amount for the hospital.**

**After a few minutes of wandering the halls, she entered a room that was once used as an underground bunker. It was huge, and had weapons surrounding the walls. Mike, Olau, Gunther, and Eld were there, and Olau had suffered yet another tongue bite. Sighing, Annie saluted both to them. Mike pointed to the door behind them, and Annie walked towards it and knocked.**

**"Enter," Erwin replied. **

**Annie opened the door and closed it behind her. Walking up to Erwin, she handed him the noted she had made earlier.**

**"Excellent," Erwin muttered. "I thank you for taking these notes about the Military Police."**

**"It's nothing," Annie replied. "May I ask a question?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Is Eren Dr. Jaeger's son?"**

**"Yes."**

**Annie looked at Erwin. "I want to fight him, if that's okay with you. I want to see if he is truly a "Shifter".**

* * *

**Ace: Since when did Annie work for Erwin? And there's a secret military base underneath the hospital on top of that. Dang.**

**Eren: Why are you so... Redundant?**

**Ace: It's just a summary, Jaeger.**

**Eren: But why the cliffhanger? And why did the "news" part disappear?**

**Ace: I felt like doing that sequence in order-**

**Levi: *whacks both of them in the head with a broom* Get to work brats! And stop arguing like kids!**

**Ace: But Eren acts like a kid half the time! *gets whacked again by Levi***

**Eren: Haha *also gets whacked in the head***

**Levi: Anything else?**

**Ace: Nope. Until next time!**

**Ace**


	7. Mom? & Armin's Discovery

**Ace: Lots of cool stuff happening last chapter, and unfortunately, more awesomeness will occur in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mom?/Discovery

Eren

"Mother..." I whispered softly.

Armin, Mikasa, Petra, and I were surrounding Mom's bed, and she looked horrible. Her face was streaked with dirt, and there was a little blood on her. Her legs had been crushed by some of the wood, and a tile hit her in the head, causing her to pass out. Thankfully, our neighbor Mr. Hannes was with her when this happened, so he called 911 and made sure that Mom was kept from further harm. He had left already, but it was because he had to go to his job at the Garrison Pharmaceuticals Company nearby. He apologized for leaving, but I understood. He had a family to take care of, and he did save Mom's life.

Petra squeezed my shoulder, bringing me back to reality. "I'm so sorry for you guys. I truly am."

Mikasa nodded wordlessly. Armin was beginning to cry a little, so Petra pulled him into a hug. I grabbed Mikasa for support and squeezed Mom's hand.

Hanji walked in. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news," Petra answered for us.

Hanji smiled. "The good news is that you're mother is too badly injured, and they are signs that she might wake up."

Armin, Mikasa, and I looked at Hanji excitedly. "Really?" We ran up and hugged her, causing her to smile. Petra looked a little concerned. "What's the bad news?"

Hanji sighed and let us go. "The bad news is that we are not sure when she will wake up, and Hannes can't take of you guys, due to the fact that he is going to travel soon. So Erwin said that we will take you in."

We all looked at Hanji in shock. We had to live in the hospital? No way. And now that I think about it, Mikasa was determined to kill Levi. I didn't want any blood to be shed, so I looked at Mikasa and whispered, "Don't even think about killing the doctors here."

Mikasa looked at me and nodded.

Hanji sighed. "I have to kick you guys out now. I don't want to, but it's protocol."

We nodded, and we all followed Petra out of Mom's room. As we were following her to my room, Armin looked troubled.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Armin shook his head. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking of stuff..."

Before I could ask what it was, Petra turned around. "I have to go. Sorry."

We all nodded and went inside. After entering, I looked at Mikasa. "Want to get food?"

She nodded and began to follow me. We looked at Armin, who waved at us. "Go ahead, I want to do something quick. If you can, just get me Chicken Noodle Soup."

We nodded and left him to his thoughts. Mikasa and I walked over to the cafeteria, chatting along the way. As we got near the cafeteria, a voice stopped us.

"Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Ackerman. I want to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**After making sure that Eren and Mikasa left, Armin went to his book bag and pulled his notes out. He hoped to become a doctor soon, and as he had skipped some grades, he would be a doctor earlier than most. Or, at least, he thought he was.**

**Back in his mom's room, he had accidentally taken a look at Petra's badge when he was crying. The front tag seemed normal, but they were something attached to it. He took a quick look at it, and now he was writing both cards down before he forgot.**

**Front of card:**

**Name: Petra Rall**

**Age: 24**

**Occupation: Rehabilitation**

**Petra's Signature**

**Back of card:**

**Name: Petra Rall**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Age: 17**

**Corp: Survey**

**Division: Levi's Squad**

**Status: Elite**

**As Armin wrote the badges down, he thought it over. He couldn't decide what was Petra's real age or determine what the Survey Corps was. Even the hospital seemed sketchy. Unless it had something to do with the name of the place...**

**There's not that much that I can do right now, Armin thought silently. _Should I snoop around the place, looking for evidence to help me make a theory, or should I do research? But I need to get my laptop if I want to do hours of research, but that's in my room. I can't do a "It's a school project" excuse, as it's summer. Should I sneak out, or should I trick them..._**

**_I'm going to sneak out, _Armin thought silently_. I just need to plan out the best time to sneak out..._  
**

* * *

**Ace: So Armin is the only one who figured out about the Survey Corps? Yep. And he is going to play detective until he finds his answers. **

**Hm, I wonder how old Levi is here? You'll find out soon. I promise.**

**Instead of "news clippings", I am going to have segments of characters finding information or doing things.**

**Next chapter will star... Armin****! That's all for now! Until next time!**

**Update: 6/7/14- I rewrote Armin's sequence. i would like to thank Not so human anymore for pointing out that it was a little quick for Armin to figure this out so quickly. Many thanks.**

**Ace**


	8. The Beginning of Armin's Quest

**Ace: Chapter 8 is here, although this chapter stars Armin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Armin's Quest

Armin

"Hanji?" I asked as I walked up.

She looked to me. "Yes Armin?"

"Mikasa, Eren, and I left our phones at home, and I left my laptop at home. Also, Mikasa and I need to grab our stuff..."

Hanji nodded. "Of course."

I grinned and dashed out of the hospital to board the train. After it stopped in Shiganshina, I went to our house, where the roof was being fixed. Slipping inside, I grabbed some clothing for Mikasa, Eren, and I; our cell phones; my notebooks; and my laptop. After that was done, I went to the train station and returned to the hospital. Waving to Ymir (who didn't see me), I went to Eren's hospital room and put everything on the bed, except for my phone.

With that done, I walked out of the room and walked aimlessly around. I wanted to find out more about this "Survey Corps", but I didn't know where to start.

My luck changed when Levi opened a door in my face*. I hit, but didn't say a word. Levi walked away, and that's when I noticed that he was wearing average clothing. After making sure he was gone, I slipped into the room, and noticed several cards like Petra's. Afraid of getting caught, I took my phone out and began to snap some photos.

Footsteps could be heard. I freaked out and hid underneath a desk. My heart began to beat rapidly, and I struggled to control my breathing.

It was merely Sasha. Upon entering, she freaked out and left the room, probably confused by where she was. After making sure she was gone. I crawled out from underneath the desk. As I began to leave, I saw a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Deciding that it was important, I grabbed it and scurried out of the room.

After a bit, I reappeared in Eren's room, trying to calm my breath down. I needed to look at this stuff, but I might get caught doing so. How could I get away with searching this stuff?

Then I remembered that I could go to the train and go to the old tree near my house. It was relaxing there, and no one would really bother me. Besides, I doubt that Hanji would notice that I was gone.*

Grabbing my laptop and phone, I snuck out of the hospital and dashed to the station, occasionally stopping to catch my breath.

When I finally got near the station, a warning flashed on the TV outside. More Titans have been seen in the outskirts of many cities, so many places had to be closed, and I wasn't able to board the train.

_Dang it,_ I thought silently. _What could I do now?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a sign that read "Trost Café", with the words "Free Wi-Fi" underneath it. Grinning a bit, I walked towards it. Opening the door, I noticed that there were some people inside. I decided to sit in the table farthest from the windows, near the kitchen.

Setting my laptop up, I pulled my phone up and looked at the photos I took. I only got Levi's and Hanji's cards.

* * *

Front of Levi's card:

_**Name: Levi Ackerman**_

_**Age: 27**_

_**Occupation: Titan Disease/Heart Surgeon**_

_**Levi's Signature**_

Back of Levi's card:

_**Name: Levi Ackerman**_

_**Hair Color: Black**_

_**Eye Color: Gray***_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Corp: Survey**_

_**Division: Levi's Squad (Leader)**_

_**Status: Elite **_

_**Rank: Corporal**_

_**Rivali**_

Front of Hanji's Card:

_**Name: Hanji Zoe**_

_**Age: 26**_

_**Occupation: Researcher of Titan Disease**_

_**Hanji's signature**_

Back of Hanji's card:

_**Name: Hanji Zoe**_

_**Hair Color: Brown**_

_**Eye Color: Gray**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Corp: Survey**_

_**Division: Hanji's Research Squad (Leader)**_

_**Status: Elite**_

* * *

_What the heck is the Survey Corps?_ I asked myself. _Judging from the cards, it was secret, and I doubt that it had a Facebook page I could like. What should I do?_

Sighing, I decided that it would be a good idea if I checked some news to get an idea for what the Survey Corps is, I decided to see what was the headlines for TNC**. It might tell me what it is, but I could formulate some ideas. Typing the name into my computer, I hit enter and the site popped up. Some of the news was about the king, a few others had stuff about Titans, and a few were about Eren.

Before I could click one about him, I saw something that read, _**"Bank Robber dies of Titan Attack."**_ Curious, I clicked on it.

It was the man who killed my grandfather and Mikasa's parents. Apparently, the jail got an infestation of Titans, and twenty of the Titans bit him, causing him to perish in an hour due to the amount in his body. A few others died, but interestingly, they were all on death row.

_That's a bit odd_, I told myself.

There was a story that was suggested to me entitled, _**"Business Trip Deaths- Disease or Murder?" **_Curiosity overwhelmed me, so I clicked on the link, and my breath left me.

**A picture of a man in a black suit and a hat over his face was there, along with several victim photos. The name underneath it read, "Kenny the Ripper." But what took my breath away was the fact that my mom and dad's photos were there.**

**According to sources, Mr. And Ms. Arlert*, died of a disease while on a business trip, along with Mr. Smith*, a schoolteacher, and several others. This was ruled as a freak occurrence, but according to some newly surfaced reports from the coroner's office that examined the deaths, they all had been murdered. All of them had slit throats, yet nothing was taken from them. The question is why they were killed. Kenny the Ripper is held responsible, as he was seen in the area, but his motivation is still unclear.**

**Some claim that all who were killed were involved in secret projects or secret organizations, although there is no evidence to support this.**

I could only stare at my computer in shock. _My parents were murdered?! But how? They were pretty average! They did as they were told and don't hide stuff from me! Then again, they left me with my grandfather at weird times and they did had that book that they left me that I never had opened..._

A coffee was offered to me. "May I join you?" Marco asked.

* * *

**Ace: Cliffhanger! Armin got his "awesome chapter". Or rather, one of them. Another chapter will show his hacking skills and reading ability...**

**Sorry for not making this a Mikasa chapter... It'll be a few chapters before I get to her part where that person asked Eren those questions... Or it might be next chapter. Who knows?**

**Notes:**

*** Levi, you crazy clean-freak. That's the second time you hit someone in the face with a door. Go back and clean it. And another point: Why didn't Armin freak out? Eh, he must have decided it didn't hurt or Levi didn't hear him...**

*** And then she would get in trouble for not keeping an eye on you, Armin. Keep that in mind, but I doubt that you will do that.**

**** Trost News Central**

*** No one really knows his eye color. For the purpose of this story, it's gray.**

*** Armin's parents names are unknown.**

*** Erwin's dad**

**Until next time**

**Ace**


	9. New Discovery

**Ace: It's the first anniversary of me joining Fanfiction, so most of my stories are getting two updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 9: New Discovery

Armin

"Uh... Hi Marco!" I replied hastily as I closed my laptop.

Marco look confused. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." I began.

"You're hiding something," Marco declared.

I sighed. "Yeah... The doctors at the hospital are hiding something. I'm investigating it."

"What makes you say that?" Marco asked.

"This badge." I showed him a photo of Levi's badge. After several seconds, Marco nodded.

"I see..." He replied. "That would make sense. How can you prove it?"

I gently tapped my laptop. "If I can find something that proves what the Survey Corps do..."

Marco nodded. "Type in Rivalle and see what happens."

Nodding, I opened my laptop and began to type that in. I could always look into Kenny the Ripper when I found out what the Survey Corps was and when they arrest him.

After hitting, "Enter", a bunch of things popped up. I had misspelled "Rivali", yet those results appeared.

"That's a lot," Marco said. "How can we figure out what "Rivali" represents?"

"It means Levi," I said. "I studied Japanese a month ago, and now I can speak it fluently, due to the fact that I'm a quick learner."

"What's that?" Marco pointed to a link that read, "Rivalle saves 100."

Clicking on the link, I scanned through it quickly. "Apparently Dr. Levi was once a soldier of sorts. Look," I said as I pointed to the picture. It was Dr. Levi, who carried a sword menacingly.

"According to this, Kenny the Ripper held an entire village captive. Levi, who went as "Rivalle", came to stop him and through unknown means, saved the village."

"And that was... Last year," Marco pointed out. "Right before he joined the Trost Survey Hospital as a heart surgeon."

"And he's only a teenager. Which means that he only recently learned how to do surgeries."

"He must be a secret intern," I declared.

Marco nodded. "Or exceptionally smart like you. Bookmark this."

As I made a bookmark on the page, a thought struck me. "Why is the Trost Hospital the "Trost Survey Hospital"? It would make more sense to call it the "Trost Hospital," correct?"

Marco nodded. "Yeah... The same thing applies to the "Trost Garrison Pharmaceuticals." It should be the "Trost Pharmaceuticals", right?"

I nodded. "Garrison reminds me of army, but the only army around here is the Military Police, which doubles as Trost's police and military force."

"That's weird," Marco said.

I closed my laptop. "Maybe those two places know military stuff, although that seems farfetched to me. The hospital has saved so many lives."

Marco shrugged. "You won't know for sure unless we do some more research about them and the hospital. We can't do it now as the place is going to close in seven minutes. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Good plan," I said as I slipped my laptop into its bag. "That's weird... We only heard about Erwin, Hanji, Levi, and Petra within the last year. I thought it was weird how they weren't spoken of much at first, but I assumed that they didn't want to be publicized. Now it seems that they made the story in order to- I don't know what. I sound delusional and it looks like I'm just making this up as I go along."

Marco sat back in his chair. "It does sound crazy, but you can always change your hypothesis as you go along, or make better theories once you have more evidence to support it other than, 'They seem suspicious so they are totally guilty of everything they did.' Right?"

"Correct. And that sounds like something Eren would do," I said with a laugh. "He's a bit crazy. But I do like your plan... So how do we proceed forward?"

A man in a dark coat and hat entered the Café. Pulling a knife out, he yelled, "Everyone on the ground! I won't let you leave until you can get me Rivalle and that Titan boy Eren Jaeger!"

* * *

**Ace: Cliffhanger! Poor Marco and Armin! What are they going to do? You'll find out next chapter!**

**Ace**


	10. Kenny the Ripper is Here?

**Ace: Here's the tenth chapter! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyoijin.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Kenny the Ripper is here?!

Armin

Marco and I ducked underneath the table. "It's Kenny the Ripper," I whispered.

Marco looked scared. "I hope he'll leave soon..."

Multiple other people hid underneath the other tables. Whimpering could be heard, and Kenny began to walk around the room, scaring everyone.

"How do we escape?" Marco hissed when Kenny isn't looking.

"We need a diversion..." I muttered.

After several seconds, Kenny walked to us. "Do you know where Rivalle is as we speak?"

"No," we both replied as we began to shake.

Kenny laughed. "I love seeing fear in your eyes." He walked off towards the phone and began to dial the numbers.

A plan formed in mind. "Marco... Get near the back door and have everyone escape."

"Are you insane?" He hissed.

"Just do it!"

Marco gulped and edged towards the back door. Swallowing my fear, I got up and went to the counter, placing money on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Kenny said.

"I'm thirsty..." I replied meekly. I was hoping that he fell for my charade, although I truly was scared of the fact that Kenny might see through my ruse, but I had to remain strong in my acting.

"Are you crazy? I could kill you now! You want that?"

"N-No, sir! If you do that, you might not find Rivalle!"

"You know his location? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I feigned being scared. "I-I thought t-that you were talking a-about a d-different person..."

Kenny smirked and ruffled my head. "Take whatever you like, then we can leave. What's your name, kid?"

"T-Tommy Leon," I said.

Kenny nodded. "Tommy, go ahead and take whatever you like. Then lead me to Rivalle, and I'll let you live."

I walked behind the counter and noticed people near the back door. Grabbing some hot coffee, I suddenly threw it at the phone.

Kenny looked shocked. Before he could yell at me, I took a piece of plywood and smacked in the head. Dropping it, I dashed to the back door and locked it behind me.

"This way!" Marco yelled. He grabbed my hand and we all dashed out into the crowd.

As we got near the back, I turned and heard Kenny yell, "I'll get you, Tommy Leon!" With that, he disappeared behind the shop.

Marco didn't stop until we ran into the hospital and collasped.

Levi walked up to us. "What happened brats? The authorities are swarming the café like filthy Titans..."

"K-Kenny the Ripper," I gasped. With that, I fell to the ground and passed out from shock, hearing Marco calling my name.

* * *

**Ace: Poor Armin... He's likely that he's escaped. Now he doesn't want to leave the hospital... I wonder how Levi will take to Kenny's appearance… You'll find out for sure next chapter.**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Next chapter will star Mikasa for sure.**

**Ace**


	11. Armin's Insane Mind

**Levi: In case you're wondering, brats, Ace began to bother Eren earlier today, and it quickly escalated into a fight. If it wasn't for Mikasa and Armin's intervention, Eren would have gone all Titan on Ace, and that would have been messy. As punishment, I had those two brats clean the entire Survey Corps headquarters. However, I noticed that Ace had a chapter ready for this story, so I decided to update the brat's story. Or rather, Erwin, Hanji, and Petra told me to update the story. If it were up to me, I would have been cleaning right now and I would have left the brat's chapter alone...**

**Disclaimer: Ace doesn't own Shingeki no Kyojin, brats.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Armin's Insane Mind

Armin

_Armin?_ A faint voice, similar to Mikasa's, whispered.

I didn't move. As I much as I wanted to, my body wouldn't respond. I began to panic, and struggled to move my body.

After several attempts, my eyes opened. Blinking, I noticed that I was surrounded by darkness and that I was... Floating.

_This has got to be a dream_, I said to myself. _I can't fly in real life._

Hearing a roar to my left, I turned my head and screamed. A monster stood there. It had brown hair and brown eyes. It looked slightly humanoid and familiar...

_A Titan! But that's huge! They were the size of bugs!_

More Titans began to appear. Fear enraptured my heart, and I screamed again. My body seemed to snap into action, and I landed on the ground. Spinning around, I dashed away. I looked over my shoulder, and the Titans were still chasing me. Their eyes glowed. I got scared. There was no one that I could outrun the Titans. I wasn't physically strong enough to do it.

My left leg began to scream in agony, and as I attempted to speed up, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

_I'm done for_, I thought to myself as I rolled onto my back.

As a Titan pounced, a gunshot rang through the air. The Titan fell a few feet before me, dead.

My mouth gaped open. What had happened?

"Stupid brat. Why are you unequipped?"

"Levi?" I asked in total shock.

"Yes, brat?"

"What's going on?"

Levi sighed. "I was cleaning when I heard the Titans coming, so I came here with my trusty gun to finish them off. Now go and hide in the building behind us."

I nodded, and that second I noticed that Levi was wearing a cool jacket. Or it would be cool if it weren't pink.

_That's crazy... I better be dreaming... No wait, I am dreaming. What's going on?!_

Levi glared at me. "Move it, brat!"

Deciding it would be best to not anger Levi (even if it was a dream), I got up and dashed to the designated building. After I entered, I hurriedly closed the door and ran to the nearby window to see what would happen next.

Levi was in the middle of a battle, shooting Titans down left and right. Titans of many sizes charged, but they were no match for Levi. After several bullets were fired, the Titans laid defeated on the ground.

Levi walked over to the building and opened the door.

"That was amazing!" I told him.

"Don't be in so much awe, brat. That was nothing," he replied with a bored tone.

A gunshot rang out, and Levi fell to the ground. I ran over to him. "Levi!"

Kenny laughed. "You're next, Tommy."

"Armin! Shoot him with my gun!" Levi fumbled for his gun and shakily handed it to me. I nearly dropped it. "I can't kill someone!"

"Shoot him, brat!"

"I can't!"

"Avenge your parents!"

_Armin! Armin! ARMIN!_ Marco yelled.

The ground began to shake, and Levi, Kenny, and the building disappeared.

_What's happening? Where did Levi and Kenny go? Am I leaving my dream?_

_ARMIN!_ Eren's voice yelled.

I gasped for breath and my eyes opened. Mikasa, Eren, and Marco were looking down at me.

"You're alive," Marco sighed with a breath of relief.

"Armin! What happened? Marco said you fainted!" Eren said.

"Did Levi hurt you?" Mikasa asked.

"No, I'm fine. Marco and I... ran into some issues, and I pushed my body beyond my limit," I said, partially lying so I wouldn't have Mikasa go nuts about Kenny the Ripper.

"First, Mom gets a coma, then some crazy girl named Annie kept bugging us with questions about some 'Shifters', and the only reason why she stopped was because a girl named Krista told us that you had passed out in the waiting room."

"I'm fine," I sighed. "I just... Need to go to my room and rest."

"We're at a hospital," Mikasa pointed out.

Levi walked up. "Because you fainted, brat, we got a room so we can keep an eye on you."

"Really?" I asked.

Levi nodded. "If you excuse me, I have to clean my office, brats." With that, Levi turned and left.

* * *

"That was odd," I told Marco as we walked down the hallway to my new room. "It looked like Levi didn't want us nearby."

"Well..." Marco began. "I told him everything that happened. It angered him, but he agreed to not let anyone else but Erwin know."

"That's even weirder," I replied.

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Marco asked.

A young person- I want to say it was a girl- dashed out of one of the offices. Upon seeing us, she turned and ran the other direction.

"Stop!" Marco yelled as he followed in pursuit.

The girl ran to a nearby window and jumped. Incredulous, I ran after Marco and stopped by the window to look down.

The girl was sliding down a rope that was connected to the window. After she hit the ground, she tugged on her rope to make it fall and dashed out.

"What was that about?" Marco asked.

I blinked. "We're not the only ones looking for answers. From the looks of things, she was in Petra's office."

"Should we alert security?"

Turning around, I shook my head. "I think they'll find out."

"Eh?"

I walked up to Petra's door and snatched a note that was stuck there. I read it aloud to Marco.

**_Dear Survey Corps,_**

**_You hide in the dark, to perform your hidden deeds,_**

**_Yet you work in the light, to help other's needs._**

**_Your secret is out of sight,_**

**_Which brings me delight._**

**_I'll go seek it out,_**

**_Without so much as a shout._**

**_Your time has come to an end,_**

**_Your swords shall not mend._**

**_When the Titans disappear from the town,_**

**_It will be I whom will bring you down._**

**_Your worst nightmare_**

Marco sighed. "This just makes things complicated."

"Tell me about it. There are at least three of us- you, me, and this mystery girl- who know that there is more than meets the eye with the Survey Corps."

Marco blinked. "How did she get up here with alerting anyone?"

I looked at the window. "I don't know, but I'll intend to find out."

"How? The hospital will be under lock down if they hear about this."

I looked closer at the letter. "If she hears about the Kenny the Ripper incident and follows us..." I held up my laptop bag. "I'll make sure that she'll give me her name."

"But... She might have the same info as you."

I held up a card that I had swiped from the closet. "This card that says "Mike" says otherwise. The closet looked locked, and from the looks of things, only Petra's office was broken into."

Marco sighed. "You are a freaking genius. And that will get you killed if your plan backfires."

I nodded. "Noted. Now go inform Levi about this letter while I figure out a trap before Eren and Mikasa get back from the food court."

* * *

**Levi: So this was a chapter about Armin? I was expecting it to be about that Eren brat making an explosion in Hanji's lab... Interesting...**

**Hanji: *dashes into the room screaming* AHHHHHH! MY SPECIMENS ARE DEAD! THEY WERE KILLED BY THE JANITORS! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Levi: Shut up, Hanji. And was the one who killed them. They were filthy.**

**Hanji: *starts screaming and crying***

**Levi: *ignores her as he begins to clean***

**Petra: *pokes head in the door* Um... Heichou?**

**Levi: What is it?**

**Petra: Um... I was looking at Ace's notes, and that's actually a plan for a later chapter, so you just spoiled a part of the story, even though you are against spoilers... And don't be that mean to Hanji...**

**Levi: ... *no response***

**Petra: Ace left some notes out and I happened to be looking for my notebook when I found them. I'm not Eren, who would have edited the story... **

**Levi: There's nothing else for me to do here, so I'm going to leave, brats. *Drags a screaming Hanji away***

**Petra: When Heichou says brats to you guys, I wouldn't take it personally. It's just the way he is.**

**And another one of Ace's notes: Armin was just experiencing a crazy dream, so if anything that happens in the dream occurs in this Fanfic, it was a lucky guess. I wonder how Heichou would react to wearing a pink outfit… I'll go bother- I mean, go ask Ace about it after Levi finishes his inspection of the castle.**

**As Ace de Tarjetas would say, until next time!**

**Petra**


	12. Armin the Ninja

**Ace: *rubs head furiously* Grr... Heichou was not that kind to me like he was to Eren... I guess I need to leave Jaeger alone the next time I see him... And there are some ideas (like characters) from the manga that have been incorporated into this fanfic, so read at your own risk.**

**Anyhow, here is the 12th chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 12: Armin the Ninja

Armin

"Armin?"

Eren walked up to me. "Why is the hospital under lockdown?"

"I have zero idea," I replied.

He nodded. "I see. No one else really knows why. Maybe I'll ask Hanji... I have to let her examine me today..."

"Good luck."

Eren nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, I sighed. Great. Things are getting complicated. Marco told Levi about the girl and the note, and apparently, the hospital was now locked because of that incident. I suppose that Kenny has also helped this decision, but either way, I now had to be careful if I wanted to sneak around.

I grabbed a flash drive and stuffed it into my laptop bag. I Put my screwdrivers and phone in there to be careful. As soon as I made sure that no one appeared, I slipped out of my room and peered out in the hallway. I wanted to sneak into Levi's office because he might hiding something. Hiding from the cameras, I crawled to the elevator and got up.

"Armin."

I froze. Shoot. Mikasa spotted me. I whipped around. "M-Mikasa! W-What are you doing?"

"I needed to check on you."

"I-I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me! I was getting food, that's all!"

"You're lying."

I sighed. "It's impossible to hide anything from you. You could work for the CIA."

"What are you hiding?" Mikasa crossed her arms and gave me her scary face. I gulped. "I... I want to sneak into Levi's office... I think that he and Erwin are hiding something..."

Mikasa stepped closer with wide eyes. "You want to break into Levi's office?"

I nodded slowly.

She smiled. "Now I can get back at him for attacking Eren and not get into trouble with Eren. Let's go!" Mikasa grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the elevator, hitting the button for the sixth floor, where Levi and Erwin's offices were. We had been on the fourth floor.

"How long have you been snooping around?" Mikasa asked.

"A few days."

She nodded. "Since we've arrived."

The elevator opened. I peered out and motioned for Mikasa to follow. We calmly walked out with a purpose so we wouldn't look suspicious.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

We jumped. Petra was standing there with her arms crossed. She looked annoyed.

I pulled some papers out. "I have to put this in Levi's office. I wanted him to read this."

"I can give it to him."

I bit my lip. I didn't want this trip to be for nothing. Before I could come up with another excuse to enter Levi's office, Jean jumped out and scared me.

"Gah!"

"Jean!" Petra scolded. "What are you doing here?"

Jean suddenly tore off and ran to the stairs. Growling, Petra ran after him, and I didn't even notice that I was holding my breath until Mikasa muttered, "Armin, you're turning blue."

I exhaled. "Phew. That was a close one."

"Just out of curiosity," Mikasa started talking as we headed to Levi's office, "what are those papers? They're not about Eren, correct?"

I laughed. "No, they're not. It's an essay I that I had written last year about cleaning, along with a few ads. Because it didn't have any corrections on it, I printed it from my laptop using one of the hospital's printers. I was using it as an excuse to enter Levi's office."

Mikasa blinked. "You really thought this out."

"I had to."

We had reached Levi's office, and when I read the plaque, it looked like a normal doctor's office, making my heart sink a bit. If there was anything Levi was hiding, it wasn't obvious. Thankfully, the office was unlocked, so we managed to enter without a problem.

Levi's office was so clean that you could eat off of the floor. Everything was organized in such a way that made me worry about his computer because a fingerprint could set him off.

I put my laptop bag on the ground and started the computer up. Mikasa set the papers on Levi's desk and stood outside to make sure no one entered. After logging into Levi's account, I started to look at his home screen, trying to see if I could find anything cool.

One folder caught my attention. It read, "Survey Corps". I clicked on it, and several folders appeared. Whipping my flash drive out of my bag, I plugged it into the computer and began to copy the files.

Many of them looked interesting. They looked like this:

_**Mr. Smith**_

_**Mr. and Mrs. Arlert**_

_**Historia Reiss**_

_**Underground Survey Corp**_

_**Cleaning**_

_**Kenny the Ripper**_

_**Titans**_

_**Titan-Shifters**_

_**Hanji**_

_**Hanji's research**_

_**Hanji's stupidity**_

_**More Cleaning**_

_**The Garrison**_

_**Government**_

_**The Military Police**_

_**Eren**_

_**Even more Cleaning**_

_**More Hanji stuff**_

_**Squad Levi**_

_**Intern Brats**_

_**Armin Arlert**_

_**Mikasa Ackerman**_

"Is this legal?" Mikasa asked as she read over my shoulder.

"Nope. Levi doesn't know about this."

She looked rather alarmed. "Then why-"

"I want to know how my parents' deaths, Kenny the Ripper, Erwin Smith, Eren, Titans, a secret underground base, some girl named Historia, this group known as the "Titan Shifters", the government, the Garrison Company, the Survey Corps, the Military Police, and us are all connected," I replied as I watched the computer download all of the files.

"There are very few connections," she responded.

"My parents were killed by Kenny the Ripper, whom also killed Erwin Smith's dad. Erwin is in charge of the Survey Corps and the hospital, which deal with Titans. Levi is a doctor/soldier, and Kenny is after him. Kenny is also after me, because I know where Levi is. I'm also friends with Eren, whom is the first person to survive a Titan attack, so people are after him."

Mikasa blinked. "Impressive."

I sighed. "It's not complete. Obviously the Survey Corps and Garrison use the underground base, but for what purpose? And who are the Titan Shifters? What does the government want? And how do the Military Police play into this? Who created the Titan Shifters? And for what purpose? And what does Historia Reiss have to do with all of this?"

"My question is how you figured this out," Mikasa muttered. "It's near impossible to figure this out so fast..."

"I've had a lot of time to think when no one was looking, I did some research prior to this, and I almost got killed by Kenny the Ripper. C'mon, we have to go before we're spotted." The data was now downloaded, so I swiped the flash drive away and slipped it into my pocket. I shut the computer down, took my cloth out and whipped the computer down.

"Let's go," I told Mikasa. I stood up and pushed the chair in. We walked out of Levi's office and closed the door. We then walked calmly to the elevator and entered. Mikasa hit the button for the fourth floor, and the doors closed.

"Phew. Glad we didn't get caught," I muttered as I wiped my sweaty forehead.

"You are in SO much trouble," Mikasa growled. "And if Levi finds out-"

KABOOM!

"What was that?" I asked.

Mikasa tore off as the elevator doors opened. I ran after her, and I could see the smoke coming out of Hanji's lab.

_Oh no... _I thought to myself.

Mikasa opened the door and stared in with disbelief. I followed her expression, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

A bunch of chemicals were spread out on the table. Eren was on his hands and feet, staring at Hanji with fear. He wore a white coat, gloves, and goggles.

Hanji wore the same equipment as Eren, and her hair looked like she stuck her finger in a light socket in her free time. She was grinning like crazy as she held a container with a Titan in it.

"Avocado survived!" She declared happily.

"Avocado?" I asked.

"Her new Titan... I, uh... Named it," Eren admitted. "Then she threw a bunch of chemicals together and gave it to Avocado. Then an explosion occurred."

"It was a success!" Hanji stated.

"He could have died!" Mikasa spat. She helped Eren up.

"But he didn't."

Angered by Hanji's antics, Mikasa dragged Eren out, leaving me alone with Hanji. She began to clean up. Shrugging, I began to leave.

"Armin."

"Yes?" I turned around.

Hanji gave me a serious look. "I know what you're up to, and if I were you, I would stop now."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're trying to figure out what the Survey Corps is. Petra warned me about that. So forget it evens exist."

I nodded. "O-Okay..."

Hanji's eyes softened. "If you happen to find out what it is, it will change you forever, and I don't want to see an innocent child like you to see something like this."

I nodded again. "Thank you for the warning, Hanji."

"Your welcome, Armin. Tomorrow, can you come by to talk to me? I want to now, but I have to clean this up before Heichou- I mean, Levi, sees this."

I nodded and left. After I shut the door, I went to my room to lay down on my bed.

_As much as I wanted to listen to Hanji's warnings, I was going to figure out what the Survey Corps is, even if it kills me._

* * *

**Ace: My one question is how Hanji knows what Armin is up to. She won't tell me anything, no matter how many times I ask... I might have bribe her with Titans to get that information... Or send Levi to do it, even though I don't want to...**

**If anyone is interested to see what Armin wrote on his essay, see some of the files on Levi's computer or wants to see stuff that the other characters wrote/have, I might release some bonus chapters that are just about them.**

**Jean: *walks in* Ace!**

**Ace: *sighs.* What now?**

**Jean: Why haven't I appeared as much as Eren?**

**Ace: Because the story hasn't called for it yet.**

**Jean: *gets angry and storms out***

**Ace: You break anything; you'll pay for that! *Chases after Jean***

**Ace**


	13. Obession

**Ace: Hey there! Welcome to unlucky chapter 13! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Obsession

Armin

I sat at my laptop, typing and searching my files furiously. I highlighted words, copied files, and wrote theories of what everything meant, ranging from logical explanations to bizarre ideas. While I was quite proud of my progress, my friends weren't happy with this.

"This is insane, Armin," Marco muttered for the fifteith time. "Why won't you go and play in the arcade with us?"

"I'm busy," I replied.

Jean sighed. "Marco's right. This is going to far."

"I just want to know what they're hiding," was my response, as I was trying to immerse myself within the data.

Marco shrugged. "Let's go, Jean." With that, they left the room, although I didn't really care.

After two hours, I sighed. I didn't have enough data to figure out what was going on. Taking a deep breath in, I got up and walked to my dresser, pulling out some things that could aid me on this 'quest'.

* * *

Levi

I glared at Reiner and Bertolt. "What. Happened. Here?"

"Looks like someone someone entered your office," Reiner replied. They had been standing here when I arrived, and the door had been opened.

I growled. "Do you know who did it?"

Reiner shook his head. "We don't have clearance to use the security room, and we were monitoring the cafeteria when this happened."

I sighed impatiently. "Okay then. You may go, brats."

Reiner and Bertolt left the hallway. I entered the room, sat down at my desk and logged in. Everything seemed in order, which made me wonder what the culprit did to my room. After several minutes of checking my email, Petra entered the room.

"Hello Heichou."

I looked at her, and she seemed a bit nervous.

"Um... Did you see the paper that Armin left you?"

"What paper?"

Petra pointed to my desk. On top of it was an essay of sorts, but I didn't bother picking it up.

"Did the brat leave it in my office?"

Petra sighed. "I guess so. I caught him near your office with one of his friends. Armin seemed a bit nervous when I asked for the paper, but I had to leave as Jean left his room. Again.

"Lock the brat in his room."

"I did. His friend Marco helped him escape."

"Then lock his friend Marco up."

Petra nodded and left. I began to ponder why that Arlert brat had entered my office, and why he had left an essay behind.

Sighing, I picked the essay up and began to skim it. It was about cleaning, and I had to admit that Armin did a good job writing it, altough I was puzzled by the fact that he wrote this, as I did not comprehend how cleaning counts for a grade unless the assignment required anaylzing techniques for cleaning or talking about a hobby.

When I was midway through it, I heard my door crack open. I couldn't see who it was, as I was behind the stupid computer screen. As I moved my head past it, I saw a small figure dart behind my cabinet.

Armin. He had come back. His outfit was like a ninja outfit, although he didn't have a mask on. He clutched a messenger bag that was about the size of a textbook, and carried gloves in the other hand.

I watched in slight amusement as Armin crawled around the floor. It wasn't until he was under my desk that I spoke.

"Oi, brat. What the hell are you doing underneath my desk?"

Armin freaked our and jumped. He hit the desk, and proceeded to fall down, as he knocked himself out because my desk was super hard and he hit it really fast.

I face palmed. Lovely. Shaking my head, I crawled underneath my desk and pulled him out. I started to drag him away from my office and to the elevators. I got inside and punched the key code in that would let me access the underground levels. I then picked Armin up and threw him over my shoulder. The doors opened and I exited them.

Nananab gave me a weird look as I passed by her, but I ignored her. I went over to the detention cells and threw Armin in there, but not before I grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing Levi? Why is Armin here?" Erwin asked as he came up to me, with Hanji following.

"That brat went into my office twice. I think he wanted to steal my files."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that Armin would do something like that."

"Mikasa was with him," Hanji piped up.

"And you know this..." Erwin began.

"I placed a camera in Levi's office."

"Thank you so much for doing that," I muttered sarcastically.

"I did it after that girl broke into Petra's office."

I shrugged. "Whatever. Isn't this brat the Titan survivor's foster brother?"

"Yes."

"That Mikasa brat might freak out if she can't find him, so we need a story..." I muttered to Erwin

"Trost is under lockdown, so we can't say we took him to another location." Hanji pointed out.

"I'll figure something out," Erwin replied. "Right now, I have to return to my office." With that, he left.

I sat down at the table and grabbed the nearby teapot, only to discover that it was full of water. "Go get some tea."

"I'm not your maid," Hanji spat.

"Go get some."

She shrugged. "Why not?"

She started to turn. "Do you like Petra?"

I spat my water out and tried not to choke. "What the hell is your problem?!"

"I'm curious. You treat her differently and let her yell at you."

"She is my subordinate. And she is really good at listening to the rules. And she yelled at me for potentially traumatizing that Eren brat."

"Yes," Hanji nodded sadly. "The survivor among the dead. The son of the Great Dr. Grisha. The one who holds the secrets of the Titans."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Eren survived by some miracle. I want to know why."

"I see." I picked the water back up.

"Petra thinks you're handsome."

I spat my water out. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Hanji."

By that point, Hanji left, leaving me alone without my tea.

* * *

**Ace: I really don't know of there are going to be any pairings in this story. I might add some in later, but that could depend on how the story goes.**

**Anyhow, I don't have any clippings or extra news today. I couldn't find any, for some reason.**

**Eren: *whacks Ace in the head* Liar.**

**Ace: *hits Eren with a chair* I'm not lying!**

**Eren: *hits Ace with a book and dashes off***

**Ace: *hits a nearby radio button* I'm not lying... This isn't a "news clipping..." But I do need to have this to play for the storyline... *looks at the readers* Listen/Read this. This is an actual audio clipping from the story. There are more that are scattered in this story, and they'll make themselves known. There could have been better places to put this, but I think here is a good place to introduce them.**

***hears a commotion* Get back here Jaeger! *chases after Eren***

_**Buzz! Buzz! Ping!**_

_**H-Hello? Anyone hearing this? If you are, then please listen carefully.**_

_**I don't have much time. I'm not supposed to use this radio, so I need to code this message. But to those that listen, you are running out of time. I heard them... I heard them talking about the Titan initiation. They know about Eren. They want to replicate the experiment, despite being successful the first four times. I-I think that one of the new victims could be a nurse. Or a patient. Or a doctor.**_

_**Please help. Keep an eye out for future recordings. They'll hold more info. As for my name- *door handle shakes* Oh no! For now, call me Lady.**_

_**Crackle! Crackle! Buzz! End of call, please hang up.**_


	14. New Decision

**Eren: I found Ace's newest chapter! I asked if I could update the story, and Ace said yes. Well, I assumed it was a yes. Oluo began acting like a jerk, so Ace went to go knock some sense into him and left me here. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Ace doesn't own Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

Chapter 14: New Decision

Armin

Pain. That was the first thing I was conscious of. I felt a constant throbbing, yet I couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was coming from. Huh.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It felt like I had been asleep for months, but something told that it hadn't been that long. I don't know why, and it began to drive me crazy.

In the background, I heard someone (probably a male, from the sounds of it) yelling at another person. I frowned. _Was Eren yelling at Mikasa? Or was Jean yelling at Eren? Or was it someone else?_

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I groaned and sat up. My back was stiff, and I stretched my arms up.

"Ow," I winced, clutching my throbbing head. It may have been iced at some point, but I wasn't sure.

"Glad that you're awake, brat," a familiar voice replied.

I glanced up and saw Levi sighing. He was sitting at a table, and he didn't look to happy.

"Levi?"

"..."

I frowned at Levi's response, and that was when I noticed my surroundings.

I was in a dungeon cell.

I attempted to swear, but the words died in my throat. I hated swearing, and I could never swear for some reason. Eren attempted to have me curse once, but it had failed. It wasn't part of my nature.

Levi smirked. "Something wrong, brat?"

"Where am I?"

"Can't tell you, brat. You see, you broke into my office and you stole some very important files. Only an idiotic brat would do something like that."

I lowered my head. "I'm sorry."

"Apologies don't fix problems like that. And what in the blazes were you thinking?"

"..."

"Answer me, brat."

"Why do you want to know?" I shouted. "It's not like you actually care about what I do!"

Levi scoffed. Before he could do anything, Hanji came in, rather upset.

"Did your Titans die?" Levi asked with a bored tone.

Hanji flipped out. "DID YOU KILL MY EXPERIMENTS, LEVI?!"

Levi didn't bat an eye. "No, I did not. I just assumed that your Titans had died because you're really upset right now."

"Oh. No, I came here to tell you something else."

"What is it?"

Hanji pointed to me. "He put a special code for his laptop, and I can't unlock it. Erwin wants to know what Armin stole."

"I'm not touching that brat's filthy laptop. It has bacteria and stuff on it."

"I meant that we supervise Armin unlocking it."

"Oh," Levi replied. "Brat, open your laptop."

"No," I replied stubbornly. I didn't want to stop my investigation just because an older teen told me so.

"Do it, or else," Levi threatened.

"Or else what?" I countered, slightly shocked that I was acting like Eren and Mikasa. Wait, Eren would have cursed, punched, and attempted to break the doors down. Mikasa would have escaped unscathed after killing everyone and reducing the place to ashes and atoms.

Hanji stepped closer to my cell and cupped her hands around her mouth like she was going to whisper, but I knew she would saw it loud enough for Levi to hear. "Levi is allowed to do whatever he wants, and I would not recommend crossing him. Trust me. Just ask Reiner."

I paled. "If I do it, can you guys tell me what you do?"

"No," Hanji and Levi replied at the same time.

I sighed. "O-oh. Could I see Mikasa or Eren? They'll worry about me..."

"No," Levi and Hanji replied again.

I began to get scared. It didn't dawn on me earlier that this could happen. I wanted to keep fighting, but my nerves got the better of me.

Shaking, I lowered my head. "O-okay. You win. I'll unlock my laptop."

Hanji unlocked the door. Slowly, I got up and slowly walked out. I followed Hanji down several hallways, with Levi following to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. After several moments of twists and turns, I arrived at an underground lab of sorts. My laptop was on a table, beckoning me over to use it. I walked over and turned it on. After inputting the password, I unwillingly surrendered it to Hanji, who gently grabbed it from me. Levi left, probably to go clean something. I sat down near Hanji, trying not to freak out or cry.

"Armin?"

"Yes?"

"You are one smart kiddo."

"What?"

"You organized everything very neatly. Can you show me around the laptop?"

"Some of the files were like that when I took them from Levi."

"Can you still show me around?"

"Um, okay..."

Hanji handed me the laptop, and I began to show her everything I had. It felt weird showing her my laptop. It was as if she had access to my mind and soul. I wanted to stop, but I didn't.

"So you're parent's were killed on the same trip as Erwin's dad?" Hanji asked after reading the article that I had bookmarked.

"Yes," I replied sadly.

"Hm..."

"What?"

Hanji sighed. "I wonder what they were up to. Erwin told me that his dad was always hiding notes from everyone except for some group called 'The Scout Regiment.' No one knows what happened to them or who they were. Someone claimed to have whipped them out years ago, but there are rumors that one of the members is alive."

"Why are telling me this?" I asked. "I thought I was a prisoner."

"No, you're not. In fact, I want you to join us."

"Why?! I stole from you, and I could risk everything!"

"You're quite resourceful and you are a good tactician, too. We don't have someone like that who could help us."

"There ar-"

"Armin," Hanji rested her hand on my shoulder as she cut me off. "I'm offering you a chance to help us. You can help us locate information, and we can avenge your parents."

I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was Hanji sane?

"Wait, how did you know that I was a tactician?"

"I saw your maps, battle plans, notes about doctors, and a written report on video games that you've beaten using particular strategies that you either created or found on the internet."

My jaw opened. "Where did you find that?"

"Here," Hanji pointed to a folder that I had titled as 'Strategies' and then to another titled, 'Game Strategies.'

"Oh," I replied meekly.

"So, Armin..." Hanji pressed, "are you going to join us? I may let you see Mikasa and Eren."

I perked up. "Uh, sure... But won't they get suspicious that I'm always gone?"

"Not if I make you an intern that works with me," Hanji replied.

"What if Mikasa or Eren get jealous?"

"That's where Levi comes in. He'll distract them. Or maybe Petra will. Or Bertolt. Or Annie."

"How many people work with you?" I suddenly asked.

"I don't know. 20?"

"What?"

"We're constantly gaining and losing people, but I wouldn't worry about it."

"Okay..."

Hanji shook my shoulder. "Welcome aboard, Armin. Now to talk to Erwin..."

* * *

**As Hanji walked Armin to Erwin's office, her eyes laid on some photographs. Blinking, she looked away. She didn't want to think about that terrible event.**

**One photograph was of a young girl smiling, and the other was of a young man laughing. Below read:**

_**"Two days ago, Isabel Magnolia and her friend Farlan Ackerman disappeared when a group of unknown men attacked a café. No one knows what happened to them or the men. Two of the survivors of the attack were Rivali Ackerman, the older brother of Farlan, and Hannah Magnolia, the older sister of Isabel. Both Hannah and Rivali are in critical condition."**_

**Below the clipping showed a picture of a male with black hair and a female with brown hair. Both of them were covered in blood, and Hannah, the girl, was screaming while Rivali had fainted.**

**The clipping was from one year ago.**

* * *

**As Armin carried his laptop, a strange noise appeared. He and Hanji stopped to listen to it.**

**The Scout Regiment will live. All who hear this can fight alongside heroes. Freida Reiss, out.**

**Neither Armin nor Hanji knew who that was.**

* * *

**Eren: Uh... Why did Armin join the Survey Corp so fast? He should have been more cautious. I should know... I know him.**

**Jean: * appears out of nowhere and leans on Eren's shoulders.* Well, Eren, if you think about it, Armin could learn more about what is going on if he helped Hanji, so of course he would join quickly.**

**Eren: *knocks Jean out* Quiet! I'm talking here. And that's not a good enough explanation! I was going to ask Ace for a better one!**

**Jean: *Lays on the floor unconscious***

**Eren: Oops. I don't think anyone saw that... I hope that no one tattles on me to Heichou... Anyhow, I wanted to say that Ace is considering adding some pairings to this story. I hope not. Things will get awkward if there are any pairings... I don't care if Ymir says that this will make the story more interesting. It's weird. I don't want pairings at all.**

**This is Eren Jeager, and I'll see you later.**


	15. Mikasa's Anger

**Ace: Hi there guys! This chapter will explain what happened to Mikasa when Armin was snooping around and was unfortunately found by Heichou.**

**Also, the first sequence will be the missing scene from chapter 7… But Annie may be a bit OOC. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Mikasa's Anger

Mikasa

"_Eren, how did you survive the Titan disease?" the cold-eyed blonde asked._

"_Levi saved me," Eren replied. "He's a great doctor."_

"_HA! As if… It seemed like it was stupidity that saved you," the blonde scoffed, making me clench my hands. I slowly approached her, only for her to smirk at me. "Something wrong?" she taunted. _

"_Your attitude pisses me off," I retorted._

"_So what? Out of the people to survive the Titan disease, it was a FREAKING CHILD WITH AN ATTITUDE!" She snorted, causing me to raise my hand up, ready to cause her bodily harm. She made no motion, so I swung at her. She sidestepped and easily caught it, much to Eren's shock. Blondie twisted my arm and pulled me up so that she could whisper in my ear._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to be reported to Erwin. I've heard such horrible stories, and I don't want to see that happen to you…"_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at her. She released me, and I went to punch her in the gut, only to see her wandering off, waving at us without a second thought._

"_It was nice talking to you, Mika~" she said in a sing-song voice._

"_I HATE YOUR GUTS!" was my response, much to Eren's chagrin._

* * *

That event happened a few days ago, but yet it doesn't escape my mind. Eren reprimanded me for my actions, but I didn't even hear what he said. I was too busy fuming at Blondie to really hear what he said, and then Armin fainted, causing Eren to stop. While I was thankful for the distraction, it didn't really help my mood.

After Armin recovered, I ended up helping him break into Levi-baka's office. I was quite tempted to smash his place as payback for his insults years ago, but Armin would have disowned me as a sister, Eren would never see me again… Oh, and I would have gotten in trouble with Levi, but that would have meant nothing to me. I was, however, surprised that Armin the lengths that was willing to take in order to learn more about his parents, even if it was stealing from Levi. Part of me wanted to smack him for his idiocy, but I was mildly impressed, so I let it slide.

Now he's been gone for a while. He was so engrossed with his laptop that I was tempted to throw it out the window, but he went out and he has yet to return. I assumed that he went to get food, but it doesn't take a person four hours to get food and eat if, even if he's watching a movie or hanging out on some website called …

I sighed and flopped on my bed. It was six o'clock, and Eren still hadn't returned from testing. We weren't allowed outside anymore, and my 3DS ended up dying. There wasn't any homework to do for school, and I can't use Armin's laptop to watch Netflix. I wanted to visit Mom, but she wasn't allowed any visitors.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to take a walk, I got up and left my room. I aimed windlessly through the hallways, unsure of what to do. Before I could go to the arcade, I heard two people talking around the corner. I crept closely, not wanting to be spotted, then peeked behind the corner.

It was two of the interns – Sasha and Connie, if I remember correctly. Sasha had a potato in her hand, and was waving her arms frantically to a bored-looking Connie.

"Heichou was acting weird!" Sasha exclaimed. "He acted nervous, like he didn't want to get caught!"

Connie rolled his eyes. "Maybe he didn't want the janitor to know that he was going to do his job for him."

"He never acts like that when he cleans!"

Connie shrugged. "Maybe you were imagining things, Sasha."

Sasha shook her head rapidly and began yelling. "I wasn't! HE WAS CARRYING A BLONDE GIRL AWAY!"

Connie stepped away, unable to form coherent words. "Wha- How- He would never do that Krista!"

"It wasn't Krista! It was Eren's brother!"

I backed away quickly as my breathing grew erratic. Levi captured my brother? Unacceptable! He must pay!

Growling, I spun around on my heel and bolted down the hallway. I didn't know where to find Levi, but I could check his office for clues.

I took a turn on my right, not paying attention to my surroundings. I ended crashing into Krista, who screamed when I hit her, causing her to topple over.

"KYA!"

"Sorry," I muttered.

She looked up at me. "Is there something wrong?"

I was about to respond when I looked up. I heard footsteps coming our way, and they seemed to be in a hurry. I grabbed Krista and opened the closest door nearby. Shoving Krista inside, I motioned for her to be quiet as I quietly closed the door ad looked out.

It was Blondie. I wanted to punch her in the face, but my conscience told me to wait a second. She approached the wall and pressed a flower that was on a picture. A panel opened near the painting, leading to a secret passage. Blondie entered the passage, and the panel closed behind her, leaving no trace of her existence.

"The hell is going on?" I asked. "A secret passageway?"

Krista tapped my shoulder. I turned to her, seeing her pale in shock. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" I replied solemnly. "But I'm going to find out."

"You shouldn't follow! Who knows what's down there?" She pleaded, but I brushed aside her concerns.

"Try and stop me," I responded as I exited the room. I walked forward to the painting and waited a few seconds. After making sure that Blondie wouldn't see me if I followed, I pressed the flower, and the panel opened again.

_Piece of cake_, I smirked.

Before I could descend, Krista grabbed me from behind. I attempted to get her off of me, but my feet slipped in our scuffle, dropping the two of into the void, uncertain of our fates.


End file.
